


Relationship take effort

by idolavni



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drugs, Hidden Relationship, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Suicide Attempt, insensitive alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolavni/pseuds/idolavni
Summary: Magnus is a supermodel and hide the fact that he is a warlock. Alec is insensitive towards him and hides their relationship unintentionally hurting Magnus.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and very short. I will release its sequel. And English is not my first language.

Alec had already been dating the famous model Magnus bane for 6 months without telling anyone. Currently he was sitting beside  the pool thinking about his time spent with Magnus. Suddenly Izzy shouted “Alec! What are you doing here?? Come swim with us in the pool.” Alec replied “Izzy it so crowded today . You know I don’t like crowds.”

“OH you mood spoiler. You know the most famous Indonesian model is shifting in London and is going to come here.” Izzy  exclaimed excitedly.

Alec ‘s mind suddenly became blank. He thought maybe the model who is coming here is Magnus. Then he thought it was not possible. He was cursing his stupidity.

Izzy screeched “He  is here!”

Alec jolted with shock . He was right . It was Magnus! But he was scared and confused -why hadn’t  Magnus told him anything.

Magnus began to move towards alec and alec gave him the sign not to come near him in front of everybody. Izzy got suspicious. She asked “Do you know him?”

“No, of course not I mean how could I know such a famous model.”

Izzy was aware of Alec’s sexuality even though he didn’t know that.

Her suspicion grew when Magnus was constantly looking at Alec with  hurt in his eyes.


	2. The hidden relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is furious at Magnus .

Alec was furious at Magnus for making such a decision without consulting. Magnus had sent him the address afterwards. As he was dashing toward the loft he mumbled to himself that Magnus had to give answers today. He reached the loft and opened the door . He was not surprised that the door was open. Magnus was standing there as he was just waiting for Alec to arrive.

“Magnus what the hell are you doing in London.’’

“Alexander , I’m sorry darling. I just wanted to surprise you. But by looking at your face I guess more than surprised you are furious .’’

“Of course I am. You came here without a warning and Izzy is more suspicious now as you started walking towards me in front of the hole crowd.’’

“I am sorry my dear. But don’t you think its time to come out at least in front of your sister.’’

“ What? You know if my parents will get to know about this my life will be over. OH  I know ! you won’t get it Magnus cause you never had any parents. Its just waste of time to talk to you about this.”

Alec left the loft slamming the door behind.


	3. It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is really hurt .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are really short but it's my first time I am posting fanworks. So sorry.

After Alec left Magnus tried to control his emotions because when he gets too emotional,the things around him starts to break.

But as he moved to pick chairman meow ( magnus's cat) he found a tear on his cheek.He had closed himself of to feeling anything for anyone for many centuries. But Alexander opened his heart.Now he was falling apart again.

He quickly grabbed a bottle of wine and did not even bother to grab a glass. As he walked towards his room he felt his heart sinking deeper and deeper.His mind was swirling with neverending doubts.

After an hour he was completely drunk. It was rare for Magnus to be drunk as he had experience of many centuries.But there were empty bottles all around him. Some broken and some still left in full piece. His one hand was bleeding because of breaking the bottle.

He switched on his phone and sent a voice mail to Alec saying "GOODBYE ALEXANDER. I LOVE YOU."

Then he quickly opened a portal and disappeared.


	4. Truth is OUT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec feels guilty . He finally tells Izzy everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that my chapters are short . I will try to write longer ones from now.

Alec was worried. After he lashed out at Magnus he realized how much it would have hurt him. Moreover Magnus did not even called or messaged once after the incident and Alec did not have guts to go to Magnus’s loft again. So he was waiting patiently for Magnus to make the move because Magnus was the one who tried to make the things better. Then the realization struck him that Alec never really made any effort towards their relationship. His mind was wreck right now. Suddenly Izzy came barging in.

-Alec just tell me what is the matter. You are making me worried. You are not your cheerful self. You are not sleeping and eating properly . You know you can share anything with me right. I will never judge you.

-Izzy I have something to confess. I am Gay .

-OH god Alec ! Did you think I didn’t already know that. By the way you act or the fact that you never got yourself a girlfriend , its pretty obvious. And I am sure there is something else bugging you. I mean you have been like hiding the fact forever and now suddenly you are coming out.I understand that you are scared about what are parents might think but that’s natural .

\- Izzy not only that but the Indonesian model you were talking about  I mean Magnus I have been in a relationship with him for six months. And he shifted here so that he could spend more time with me. And I kind of lashed out at him because of that  I think I really hurt him and he hasn’t even picked up any of my calls or texted me back for a whole week after that. I am really scared.

-Of course you are you dummy. He only wanted what anyone else would want and you just behaved like a dick. You should immediately go to his house and apologies properly even If I know that you don’t have the guts. But still if you want to save your relationship you should definitely do this.

-Ok thanks Izzy I think I will take you up on that advice.

\- But before that I should think you should take bath Alec.

-You are right.

As Alec got ready and reached Magnus’s house he was very nervous. He knew Magnus had a habit of  leaving a spare key under the pot so he quickly took the key and unlocked the door because he knew that Magnus would probably not open the door. As he entered the door His phone suddenly buzzed and he noticed a voicemail from a week ago with Magnus’s name on it. He was utterly shocked that why didn’t he notice it earlier. Maybe because he was very confused . As he listened to the voicemail his heart broke with the words “ GOODBYE ALEXANDER. I LOVE YOU”  


	5. Where is MAGNUS ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec searches for Magnus everywhere .

Right now Alec was in a state of panic . He was so confused. As soon as he told Izzy that Magnus left even she panicked. She gave him advice to tell everyone about his sexuality but he was still scared and felt stupid for that. Izzy and he started searching for Magnus. Alec had no idea who were Magnus's friends because he never introduced them. But izzy had information about his close friends from his Insta photos.

He started with Magnus's closest friend Catarina. When she heard what halpened she got very worried because she knew Magnus more than anyone and his behaviour .

Next in line was Raphael. He pushed Alec out of his apartment as soon as he heard about the whole incident. He was furious at Alec .

Next he went to Ragnor and got some information about the places Magnus like to go when he is upset. He also heard all about Magnus's bitter past with Camille.

He quickly searched Camille's address and went to meet her even though he had the feeling that it was a bad idea.

As expected Camille taunted him and revealed Magnus's past to him even though he could not understand how could Magnus have had so many lovers . Of course he didn't knew that he was a 400 year old warlock. As he turned around to leave Camille taunted again - Magnus certainly has a type. Too bad it won't last .

Alec was shocked and thought why would she say that . He asked and Camille replyed - You don't know do you? But I will not tell you and spoil the fun of Magnus telling his biggest secret to you himself and you leaving him. Then I will collect his shattered pieces of heart and he will understand my value.

Alec left the apartment in confusion but decided to focus on finding Magnus at the moment and mending his relationship. He could ask magnus his big secret after everything gets normal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter sucks so sorry but my mind was cluttered . i know i blew it . SORRY.


	6. The News

Alec was worried sick . It had been 1 week since Alec read Magnus's message and was still not able to find Magnus. The headline that Magnus was missing was all over the news now. As he was pacing back and forth in Magnus's loft he got a call from Catarina .  
\- HELLO Alec , come here at my house fast. We found Magnus at Pandemonium and he is in a really bad shape.  
-Oh god !! Just wait , I will be there in 10 minutes.  
As Alec reached Cat's house and saw Magnus lying on bed with heavy dark circles and so pale . His heart broke seeing Magnus in that condition.  
Catarina came in and took him by surprise.  
\- Raphael found him in Pandemonium . He was taking drugs.  
Alec's head shot up - What????  
\- Yes he was on drugs and in pretty bad shape. We made arrangements so that the news doesn't get out in media. But Alec just you should know that Magnus has suffered a lot in his life. He did not let anyone enter his heart but you did like nobody else. He is hopelessly in love with you. He never loved anyone more than you in his entire life. He has tendency of harming himself so we always take extra care of him. And right now everyone is very disappointed in you. We all thought that you would take better care of him. You are only standing here because he needs you.  
Alec was dumbfounded. He did not expect this. After Magnus went missing, he realised how much he loves him. He vowed in his heart to never hurt Magnus ever again. Even if Magnus tried to push him away after this incident he would not leave him.  
As he was engrossed in his thoughts he heard Catarina shouting Magnus's name. He saw magnus open his eyes and was shocked to see yellow cat-like eyes instead of the brown ones.  
As soon as Catarina realised that Magnus had let his glamour fall and Alec was still standing there she immediately opened a portal and pushed Alec in it.

Alec was so confused.One moment he was standing beside Magnus shocked and the next moment he was standing right in middle of his own apartment. His head was spinning and then he was on ground unconscious.


	7. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to push Alec away and takes a horrible step.

Alec wakes up because of a shouting Izzy . He was still very confused .  
\- Alec you scared me. when I reached home you were unconscious on the groud. God what did Magnus did to you . I am going to kill him. I know you hurt him but this is too much. It wasn't such a big issue.  
Alec slowly started to recall what happened. - Izzy no!!  
\- Why big bro ?? This was not such a big matter.  
\- Because it was a big issue for him . You see he has suffered a lot in past and he opened his heart to me but was still very scared. And when i mentioned his past he lost his trust. He thought that maybe i was like others. My condition is nothing. He was found unconscious in Pandemonium and his friend brought him back. He was on drugs IZZY !!!  
Izzy gasped - OH MY GOD big brother . i didn't know . Is he okay now ??  
\- I don't know . Some weird thing happened . When Magnus finally opened his eyes , they were cat like and then his friend Catarina did something and I was suddenly standing right in the middle of my house. Then because of all that confusion and stress i fainted.  
\- Alec this is not possible . I am sure there is some explanation for this. Go and talk to Magnus.  
\- Yeah you are right . I will go see how he is doing.  
\- I will come with you. I want to see him too.  
\- OK. Let's go.  
_______________________________________________

Magnus's POV

\- Catarina what just happened??  
-You dork what were you thinking . How could you do this to us.  
\- I am sorry. But it was too much to take on .  
\- I KNOW!!! But still you could have come to me. Well one good thing for you. I found out that your lover boy is very much in love with you , so you dont have to worry.  
\- How do you know??  
\- Magnus Bane are you seriously doubting my words .  
\- No ! sorry . i will not repeat my mistake . But you are wrong . I thought that he was special but he is just like others. ( sadness engulfed magnus again)  
\- Well there is some bad news for you . Your glamour is down and Alec saw your warlock mark.  
\- (Magnus's head shot up) WHAT???I got a go .  
\- Magnus no you are not well .  
-( Magnus burst into tears ) No catarina please let me go. ( Magnus quickly opened up a portal and now was in his loft as Catarina watched in horror.)  
She quickly opened up her phone and texted Alec to quickly go to Magnus's place.  
At the loft magnus burst into tears . His head was spinning with thoughts - I am so useless. I am a demon . How can someone like Alexander love me and now that he has seen these hideous eyes he is going to hate me . I can't stand him hating me . No.  
Then his eyes landed on a karis which was enchanted to kill Warlocks. - This is it . I am so tired . I should just die. All my life I have been nothing but a burden.  
He grabbed the karis and slit his wrist with his trembling hands.

Then his phone buzzed. He thought that maybe it was catarina and she deserved a final good bye and raphael and ragnor too. He typed a message " I am soo tired. I just want it to end. So GOODBYE my friends." He thought that this was the lamest suicidal message anyone could right and then he heard footsteps and somebody shouting his name. He noticed the horrified look on his beloved as he found Magnus on floor. Then everything was blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I am leaving Alec's POV for the next chapter. Hope you dont mind.


	8. I don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tells Alec the truth.

When Magnus regained consciousness his whole body hurt.  Then he noticed Alec sleeping beside him with their hands intervined. He tried to free his hand but Alec woke up. 

-Magnus oh my God you are ok. You scared me . Why did you take such a step. It was just a stupid fight. 

-the fight was not stupid and that was not the reason for my actions. You saw my real eyes and I couldn't live with the fact that you will hate me. 

\- Why would I hate you.  I love you. No matter what the secret I will accept it. 

\- So listen then. I am 400 years old warlock and I am immortal. I have these hideous car eyes. How could somebody love me.

Alec's breathe hitched at the sight in front of him.  He had never seen such beautiful eyes. 

\- No Magnus I don't care about your eyes.  They are beautiful.  I don't care that you are immortal. 

-But it means that you will grow old and I will still remain the same. 

-I just want to spend my rest of the life with you as long as you won't get bored with an old man. I love you. 

-Never. I will never leave you.  I love you too.

The kissed passionately. 

 


End file.
